Lullabies of the Naruto World
by freewolf17
Summary: This is a random idea that popped into my head when I heard 'Natsuhiboshi' in a Naruto episode. It's a collection of original, and borrowed lullabies. I got some from other places besides myself and Naruto's World.
1. Lullaby of the Stars

**Lullaby of The Stars**

Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night.

My eyes are red from the tears I shed.

Swollen as I cried...

Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who has gone afar.

he can't be found though I search all day

My sad dreams come once more...

_**Authors Notes**_

So what do you think? I thought I'd open this with a song that already in the series. This was from the anime so if you only read the manga you might not know it.

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	2. Lullaby of the Flame

**Lullaby of The Flame**

Hush now.

My dear little one.

The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life,

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time...

_**Authors Notes**_

I made this one up. What do you think?

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	3. Lullaby of the Waves

**Lullaby of The Waves**

Oh the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high,

Or so it goes.

Under the bright, blue,

Endless sky.

Waves try to measure,

The days that we treasure.

Wave hello

And wave goodbye...

_**Authors Notes**_

I didn't write this one. I got it from 'The Little Mermaid Three'. It just seemed to suit it so... Sorry! Not that original thing to do but I just got lazy! Sorry!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	4. Lullaby of the Snow

**Lullaby of The Snow**

The snow blows across the field.

The cold, gentle wind wipes your tears away,

only to make new ones appear.

See your reflection in the ice.

Why do you weep?

Now stop crying

And watch the fragile snowflakes fall.

Watch them float slowly,

Down to the Earth...

_**Authors Notes**_

So what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Let me know!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	5. Lullaby of the Clouds

**Lullaby of the Clouds**

Look out the window.

The clouds have come down to you,

so you may sleep in peace.

Knowing that they are here,

to take you home,

and fill your head with gentle,

Dreams.

Now drift off among them,

And dream adoring dreams,

Of tomorrow.

For tomorrow's all we have.

And tomorrow,

The clouds shall come down again,

To take you home...

**_Authors Notes_**

I made this one up too. What do you think?

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	6. Lullaby of the Desert

**Lullaby of the Desert**

The desert winds and storms,

rage as does my love for you.

It protects the Village,

as my love protects you.

The desert appears void of life,

But look closely,

And you will see it is alive.

Protect the life that exists here,

For it is fragile...

**_Authors Notes_**

I always see Temari singing this to her brothers when they were little!!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	7. Lullaby of the Waterfall

**Lullaby of the Waterfall**

The water hurries,

To a steady beat.

Giving you this lullaby.

Listen to the voices that have gathered,

Just to sing you to sleep.

It never stops singing,

As I will never stop loving you.

The waterfall keeps flowing,

to sing us all into a deep slumber.

Now listen carefully,

My voice is there too...

**_Authors Notes_**

What do you think? Good? Bad?

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	8. Lullaby of the Rain

**_Authors Notes_**

This isn't my song.

It was written by Soraya The All Speaker.

So all credit for this song goes to her!

Feel free to review here.

If you want to tell her how good it is

Send her a PMS!!

**_End Authors Notes_**

**Lullaby of The Rain**

Listen to the rain  
Pouring down  
And washing away sorrows  
Wiping clean  
The minds of all  
Until another day dawns  
And listen to the rain  
Wrapping you in  
A blanket of comfort  
And safety  
Listen to the rain  
As it protects you  
And keeps you safe  
From the troubles  
Of this world

**Authors Notes**

Like I said this is Soraya's song!!

**End Authors Notes**


	9. The Letter

Dear Readers,

For months, hell, over a year now, this account has been asleep. Assaults by writers block and uncertainty of where to go with many of my stories was the main causes of this. It is with a heavy heart that I say from this moment onward 'Freewolf17' will no longer be updating her works onto . Rather, she has decided that it is time to leave behind this account feeling that it is like the footprints one leaves behind them on a journey. It began seeming so bright; with every paragraph that was churned out it seemed to have been crafted in the most delicate gold. I look back now in reflection and see the exposition of the expedition for what it really was. It was struggle, it was exhilarating, it was enlightening, it was this and that and so much more.

However, the past began uphill, blinded with arrogance. Every footfall coated my feet with mud and pricked them with lay hidden beneath the surface. I read the writing in nostalgia but it soon settled in at disappointment at how foolish I was when everything started. I see what I can do now and what I have evolved into. Yes, this accounted did glow with the promise that I could become a great writer and that moon has eclipsed into darkness. Now, a new era of my passage will begin and many old tales I have penned will have a new chance under a new name: Mabushii Mikazuki, a shinning new moon.

Sincerely,

And for the last time With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


End file.
